Aster D'Yew
Aster, a character in ''The Elementalists'' series, runs a shop in Penn Square. She is also one of Your Character's Love Interests. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Aster has waist-long brown hair with branches, white flowers, and leaves in it, green eyes, green skin with branch-like markings, and pointy ears. Her arms are covered with leaf-ranks. She wears a dress that consists of a white top, a white ribbon with a bow and a skirt made of long orange and green leaves. When she's having a vision due to branching, her eyes turn black and her forehead turns a darker shade. Personality She is curious about all things pertaining to attuned magick and in Chapter 6 you have the choice to try and teach her a spell (or vice versa). Relationships Your Character Aster is one of your character's love interests if you choose to like women. You have the option of telling her that you find her branching ability fascinating once you get over her eyes going all gateway to the Underworld. In Chapter 13, you have the option of visiting a fae garden with her, and if you're attracted to females, ask her if that is a date. In Chapter 15, you can invite her to the upcoming gala. If you do not invite her as your date, in Chapter 16, Shreya will get her an invite to attend the gala with the Pend Pals. Father Aster's father does not want her to attend Penderghast. He feels Attuned only bring trouble and does not want her to associate with them. It is because of the history between wood nymphs and the Attuned that stretches back to the Wand Wars; it happened when her grandfather had not yet rooted and her father was young, long before her time. Powers and Abilities In Chapter 6 she reveals that as a wood nymph, she exists in harmony with the world around her in a way that attuned simply can't. She goes onto explain that rather than using magick to accomplish specific goals the way attuned cast spells, wood nymphs let the natural energy of the world guide them through their days.Wood nymphs also don't have much in the way of offensive magick. This is because most of their magick has to do with nurturing, cultivating and healing. *'Branching': In chapter 6, she explains to Your Character that it is her ability to extend her awareness into the trees around her, to see and and hear what they do. It's how she can tap into the discussions that are always happening in the natural world around us. She explains that she's been able to do so for some time, and that while branching may look unsightly, it is natural nymph magick and there's nothing sinister about it. However, she calls it tricky magick because sometimes she is unable to prevent her sight from slipping away from her. Aster states that sometimes the trees want to show her things, so they draw her into them so that she can see what they're seeing. It can be difficult to understand them at times, since they primarily communicate through sight and feelings. They rarely try to speak to her like they do at the end of chapter 5 and in chapter 6, since she does not know their ancient language. She developed it this ability when she was only five years old. She confides in you that it is difficult and dangerous to extend your consciousness outside of your own body. This is because you're basically untethering yourself from your physical form. As a result, just as Attuned must be careful not to attempt magick beyond their abilities, wood nymphs must also be aware of their own boundaries when branching. *'Spellwork': Your Character tries to teach her the flame spell you learned in Chapter 3. However, it doesn't come out quite the same and she struggles with it. She explains that the reason for this is that each other's magickal foundations may be too different to fully grasp each other's methods of spellwork. Other Looks Aster Vision.jpg|Having a Vision Aster_Full_View.png|Full view Aster_Gala_2.png|Amorelia Day Gala Dress Aster Gala.jpg|Amorelia Day Gala Dress Full View Aster-Gala(Moods).png|Amorelia Day Gala Dress Full View Variations Trivia *It's confirmed in Chapter 1 that she is a wood nymph. *The name "Aster" means "Star" in Greek. Greece is the origin place of the Nymphs. *In Chapter 6 she reveals to Your Character that she hopes to be accepted into Penderghast's cultural exchange program next year so she can learn more about Attuned magick. * On February 1st, 2019 PB did a poll for which of the four love interests players picked to take to the Amorelia Day Gala in Chapter 16 and the top 2 were Beckett and Shreya. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091428661142577152 Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT